Hypnotized
by Smiley756
Summary: Who knew such a little watch could do something so big. Liley oneshot.


**Jeez! What was with the Doc manager? I tried all Friday and Saturday to get this up. I did some twitter stalking (ahem) and I found out that you should paste your story into a document that's already uploaded. So that's what I did, and yeah.  
**

**Disney, I'm thinking of becoming a lawyer. So if you want to sue me, uh, watch out.  
**

**No, I'm totally kidding. Don't sue me...  
**

* * *

Lilly stepped out into the pale moonlit road. She was holding a recently bought hypnosis kit. It was something her and Miley had always wanted to try. It seemed like such an exciting thing, your own body and mind being tapped into, with ease. Tonight they decided to give it a go, and so Lilly drove out to the nearest magic shop, and bought one.

The entire ride home her mind was racing in wonder—and in worry. She was concerned about what her hypnotized self would say. Or do, for that matter. Would Miley ask her personal questions, or just have her do silly things? Silly seems like a lot more fun. Lilly knew she would of course have Miley do some meaningless deeds, but more so asking her questions that she would _never_ if Miley was truly aware. These questions were serious for Lilly, not to be taken lightly. Not the 'would you be my friend if I looked like...' and so on. All of that is just little girl stuff, things you would ask if you were in a group. But by yourselves, what would you ask? Would you be daring and ask things you've always wondered? Or would you just continue with the pointless?

She was jittery, excited, nervous, scared—and all in-between. Almost every emotion you could feel, Lilly was experiencing right now. Uncertainty, anger, humor, sadness, and disappointment about the night that was about to unfold. She bit her lip as she entered her friends beach side Malibu home. It was dark—and empty feeling. "Miley?" She called out.

"Boo!" Her friends voice rang through her in an instant. Lilly shrieked and turned around to find Miley smirking at her.

"Why scare me? Why?" She huffed.

"Scaring people is fun!"

"Do you want this kit, or not?" Lilly hoped her answer was no.

"Duh! Now hand it over. Gimme," Miley reached for the dreaded kit, grabbing it out of Lilly's hands.

"Thanks for asking." She rolled her eyes.

Miley grinned. "You're very welcome, oh best friend of mine. Now aren't you excited to try this thing out? Whatever it is." She held it upside-down, examining every inch.

"Sure," Lilly forced out. Her brain told her to lie, and she did just that. "But uh, don't you want to, I don't know....watch a movie or something?"

Miley's face crinkled. "Why would we do that, Lilly? You ran out and got this, so why not use it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well...." Lilly drifted off. She didn't actually have an explanation besides 'Uh yeah, I'm scared that if you hypnotize me, I'll spill something I really don't want to and you'll hate me.' Yeah, try explaining that to her. See how it goes. _Not_.

"Exactly. What do you have to be afraid of, Lil?"

"Nothing!" She replied quickly—too quickly. Miley raised her eyebrows, but decided to let it go. Tonight was supposed to be fun.

She took Lilly's clammy hand and led her up to her room. Anticipation was gnawing at Miley's stomach. She was nervous, and unknowingly feeling the same things as Lilly. She ran her arms across the smooth walls, trying to find the light switch. She flipped it up and they both sat on Miley's bed.

"Okay," Miley hesitated and opened the box. Inside it had a small watch and a packet of instructions. "That's a lot of instructions for such a little watch..." Lilly nodded. She _really_ didn't want to be hypnotized. She'd read that you can't actually be hypnotized if you don't want to. It's all in relaxation apparently.

"Who wants to go first?" Miley asked. Lilly gulped. Miley noted her best friend's discomfort and took the initiative. "I'll go."

Lilly's face softened. "Are you sure Miley?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Though she wasn't so sure who she was convincing. Lilly, or herself.

"Okay, well you need to relax. That's what it says here."

"Alright," Miley sighed and laid down on her bed.

Lilly's eyes scrolled down the paper. "It um, it says that I might want to give you a back or stomach rub..." She cringed. How hard would it be to control her impulses now?

Miley fought the desire to lick her lips. "Back or stomach?" Lilly asked.

She laughed. "Back, please." She flipped over.

Lilly hesitated, but then lifted up Miley's shirt and began rubbing her back. She almost groaned at the feeling of Miley's incredibly soft skin against her fingertips—which were now tingling. This enough is almost able to put Lilly into a hypnotic state all on its own. She could feel her face grow hot. This continued for a few more minutes, but Lilly knew it couldn't go on too long. "Miley," She softly whispered behind the other girls ear. She could practically feel Miley shiver.

"Yes Lilly?" She breathed out. The feeling of her friends fingers against her skin were taking a toll on her...lower area.

"Are you relaxed?"

"Very," Miley was suppressing a moan.

"Good, now sit up," Lilly removed her hands from her back and Miley almost cried out in protest. The absence of her fingers was very discomforting. "Now," she pulled out the watch. "Focus on the watch. Don't look at anything else." Miley stared at the watch, her eyes fully fixated on it. "Stay relaxed, Miley," Lilly talked softly while swinging the watch slowly back and forth. Miley could feel herself feeling incredibly calm and at ease. It was almost dream like, but she could still feel, see, and hear everything that was going on.

At this point Miley was almost fully in a hypnotic state. And Lilly was contemplating making a big decision. They say that people who are hypnotized still know what's going on and what's being asked of them. Although, she could 'command' that Miley don't remember anything that happened. Maybe it's best that way.

"Now Miley, you will not remember anything that happens while in this state." She read from the booklet, speaking extremely softly.

Miley nodded and Lilly grew wary. What if she was still 'awake' so to speak? "Miley," she asked nervously. "If you're not hypnotized right now, please tell me. It's not funny." But she was, completely. Lilly closed her eyes in anticipation. And then opened them and sighed. "You will return to normal when I say the word 'tease'" Lilly almost laughed at that. Like Miley would ever tease her--romantically. Like she would even think of doing anything other than platonic hugs with her. "Okay, let's get this show on the road..." First, stupid stuff. Then, serious.

"On the count of three..." She looked in the booklet for the recommended first command. "You will think you are a chicken. One, two, three." Miley's eyes widened and she slowly stuck her arms and began 'flapping' them. Lilly burst out into hysterics. No one ever told her that it would be like this! It's hilarious! Then Miley started making chicken noises, and that sent Lilly over the edge in laughter.

After a few minutes she calmed down and skimmed through the booklet for another command. Miley was still acting like a chicken, and it was getting annoying. "Shh," Lilly said. "Stop." Miley did, her eyes returning to the droopy state they had before. Lilly glanced at the book once more, to make sure she had it right. "On the count of three..." Here we go. "You will think you are in desert, the hottest one you have ever been in. Ever," she paused. "One, two, three." Miley's eyes widened slightly, but then lowered as she wiped her forehead. She fanned her face. Then she rolled up her sleeves and pants. Crap, Lilly thought. What if she takes off her pants, or her shirt, or her everything, or....Oh God.

Miley did just that. She lifted her shirt above her head and Lilly's breath hitched. Was this going too far? Miley's skin glistened with new formed sweat. The sight caused her mouth to go dry. Lilly's hands ached to touch her. She had to stop this, who knows what she would do with Miley being so defenseless at the moment?

Lilly swallowed and began to speak. "Miley...stop," she softly said. Miley was unresponsive and began taking off her pants. Lilly's eyes widened once again. "Miley, stop!" She jolted, and then her eyes returned droopy. I guess she's done...Lilly thought. She massaged her temples. There sat her best friend, dried sweat on her forehead, half naked—looking so desirable it wasn't even funny. Lilly licked her lips and pondered her next move. She had planned on asking her some...personal questions, but now she wasn't sure that she could go through with it. She glanced over at the clock. It was eleven-thirty. She had come back from the store at around eleven.

Miley is just sitting there, panting. Lilly knows it must be her body adjusting from the heat. Or at least what she _thought_ was heat. It's weird how thats actually possible. Mind over body, eh? She ran to Miley's bathroom and got a little sippy cup filled with water. She handed it to her. "Drink," she commanded. She did as she was told. Miley held a blank stare. No emotion. It was kind of creepy—almost.

Lilly bit her lip. Okay, she concurred. She was going through with it, but she knew she couldn't ask her these questions with Miley like...this. "Umm...is there a command for that? Getting clothes on..." Lilly talked to herself. "Uh. Miley, put your clothes back on," she spoke with force. Miley rose up from the bed, and walked to her dresser, pulling out shorts and a tee. After she finished with that, the blank stare returned. "Yeeaahh...." Lilly said awkwardly.

After a few moments she knew she had to ask her. "...Miley, what do you think about Lilly?" She held her breath, afraid of the answer.

Miley's eyes widened again, and she began to speak. "Lilly is the best friend anyone could ever have." A stab of pain hit Lilly in the chest. Is that all she thought of her as, just a friend? "I love her so much."

"How much do you love her?"

"More than anything, or anyone," she said in an almost robotic tone.

"Do..." Lilly hesitated. "Do you like her more than a friend?"

"Yes."

Lilly's breath hitched. _Yes? YES? Seriously? _"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to kiss her?" Is this going too far? Is she taking advantage of Miley?

She nodded. A wave of relief and happiness passed over Lilly.

"Would you kiss her right now?"

"Yes."

Lilly knew this was going too far, but it was oh-so-tempting. She walked over to Miley, who was still staring at nothing. "Kiss me," she demanded. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled her into a ferocious kiss. They pressed so tightly together, that their foreheads were almost touching. Almost. Lilly grazed her tongue along the other girl's lip and she moaned. Lilly tangled her hands in Miley's hair. She knew this was wrong, but this felt _so_ good to her. These feelings that erupted inside her were nothing that she's ever experienced before.

Miley put her hands slightly under Lilly's shirt, rubbing the skin below. Lilly groaned into the kiss. Miley lifted up the other girl's shirt and started rubbing circles on her stomach. "Miley," Lilly growled. "Don't _tease_," she said, unaware of the words she had just uttered. Miley soon realized what was going on, she was back to normal, but she was kissing her best friend. Was she just hypnotized? What did she _say_? What did she _do_? This was new—kissing Lilly. Not to say she wasn't enjoying it, she _was_. And she didn't want to stop. Lilly pulled away, gasping for breath when she noticed Miley's eyes weren't droopy anymore. At all. _Shit._ That was the only word she could think of at the moment.

"Miley," Lilly said nervously. "A-are you, um." She ran her fingers through her hair. She could feel an awkward moment coming on.

"Yeah, uh, what did we do?"

Lilly felt her face warm up. She certainly didn't want to tell her, God. Why did she have to tell her not to remember anything?

"Lilly," Miley put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What did we do?"

"Why does it matter? Did you....did you at least enjoy it? The k--ki"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Of course I enjoyed kissing you. How could I not?" Lilly felt a goofy smile growing on her face.

"Miley, I-I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just wanted to ask you some questions, but it kind of got out of hand..."

"What did you ask me? I don't remember anything at all. It's all....a blank," Lilly winced and buried her face in her hands. "Oh come on, Lilly. Jesus, you can already tell that I like you, so why does it matter?" Lilly rose from the wrinkles in her small hands, her eyes flickered with hope.

"You--you like me, Miley?" She asked incredulously.

"Duh," she smiled and gave Lilly a soft kiss.

Lilly groaned. "And I went through all that trouble just to hear you say that? I'm so lame."

Miley laughed. "But isn't it all worth it?" She ran her fingers through the blond girl's hair.

"Of course," she pulled Miley into a hug and inhaled her sweet scent. She sighed. Oh yes, definitely worth it.

* * *

**Okay, that did _not_ turn out how I planned it. It was supposed to be.....a lot better than that. Hmm....maybe I'll rewrite it sometime.**

**I actually had to do some research for this. It's true, when you are hypnotized, you're in a very relaxed state. Kind of dream-ish. The command thing? Not so much, I don't think that they can make you their slave, in a way. The desert thing however, is true. I saw it for myself at a fair, which was _awesome_.**

**Did this seem rushed to you? It did to me...but I'm the writer, I think there's something wrong with everything I write. Haha.  
**

**Oh and review, thanks.**

**:)  
**


End file.
